


Secrets

by GoodJanet



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Trudy visits Pete at work, and they fight. Don comforts her when he finds her crying by the elevators.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewatching the series, and I'm now working on my own personal rare pair challenge!

It’s lunchtime, and Don’s ready to leave. He had checked with Allison before grabbing his hat and coat, and she had smiled and assured him his schedule was free the rest of the day. He’s just in the process of lighting a Lucky as he exits their floor when he hears a woman sobbing.

Don looks up as he pockets his lighter. It was Trudy Campbell. What was she even doing here?

“Mrs. Campbell, are you…?”

He wants to ask if she’s alright, but she obviously isn’t. His question trails off. He never did know what to say to a crying woman.

“Oh, Don!” she says, trying and failing to hide her wet handkerchief. 

Don steps closer and puts a hand on her arm.

“It’s okay. Should I get Pete?” he asks.

“No,” she says a little too quickly. “No, thank you, I mean. I was just leaving.”

He lets out a puff of smoke. She awkwardly stares at the floor. For once, Don can’t think of anything to clever say.

“Do you wanna get a drink?”

Trudy looks up and sniffles.

“Oh, I don’t know. It’s only noon. Peter wouldn’t like it.”

“He doesn’t have to know. Our little secret.”

Trudy gives him a smile. Every woman loved having little secrets from her husband. Trudy was no different.

“Well,” she relents. “Maybe just one.”

Don offers her his arm, which she gladly takes in her small, gloved hand. He leads her to the elevators. She sniffles again. Don pulls his handkerchief out of his jacket and offers it to her. She blows her nose.

“Do you want to freshen up here or at the bar?” he asks.

“The bar. I’d hate for anyone here to see me lingering.”

Don nods. The elevator doors open, and Trudy tucks Don’s handkerchief into her purse.

Later, when Pete loses his lighter and goes to borrow Trudy’s he’ll find two monogrammed handkerchiefs. T.D.C. and D.D., and even though Trudy swore on her life, he’ll always wonder if Tammy really belongs to him.


End file.
